Columbia and Saban's Goosebumps
Columbia and Saban's Goosebumps is an animated kid's horror anthology series by Saban Brands and Columbia Television. PLOT: Various kids and teenagers go out on very scary adventures. Curly the Skeleton narrates the stories. EPISODES: # Night of the Living Dummy Part 1: Based on Night of the Living Dummy. # Night of the Living Dummy Part 2: Based on Night of the Living Dummy II. # Night of the Living Dummy Part 3: Based on Night of the Living Dummy III. # Bride of the Living Dummy # Slappy's Nightmare # Revenge of the Living Dummy # The Streets of Panic Park # Slappy New Year! # Escape from the Carnival of Horrors # Night in Werewolf Woods # Son of Slappy # Let's Get Invisible! # My Best Friend is Invisible # Stay Out of the Basement # Attack of the Mutant # Why I'm Afraid of Bees # The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena # Vampire Breath # Please Don't Feed the Vampire! # The Haunted Mask Part 1: Based on the Haunted Mask. # The Haunted Mask Part 2: Based on the Haunted Mask II. # Say Cheese and Die! # Say Cheese and Die- Again! # Say Cheese and Die- Screaming! # The Phantom of the Auditorium # The Haunted Car # Claws! # An Old Story # Click # The Scarecrow Walks At Midnight # The Ghost Next Door # Night of the Giant Everything # Beware of the Purple Peanut Butter # The Horror at Camp Jellyjam # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # One Day at Horrorland # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # Toy Terror: Batteries Not Included # A Shocker on Shock Street # Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Return of the Mummy # Calling All Creeps! # Bad Hare Day # Squeal of Fortune # Strike Three- You're Doomed! # Escape from Karlsville # Creep from the Deep # Be Careful What You Wish For... # Legend of the Lost Legend # Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls # Welcome to Dead House # The Blob That Ate Everyone # Welcome To Camp Nightmare # My Hairiest Adventure # Nightmare on Clown Street # Trapped in the Circus of Fear # Trapped in Batwing Hall # Cry of the Cat # Creature Teacher # It Came From The Internet! # I Live In Your Basement! # It Came From Beneath The Sink! # Deep Trouble Part 1: Based on Deep Trouble. # Deep Trouble Part 2: Based on Deep Trouble II. # Egg Monsters From Mars # The Beast From The East # Frankenstein's Dog # Help! We Have Strange Powers! # Planet of the Lawn Gnomes # Monster Blood Part 1: Based on Monster Blood. # Monster Blood Part 2: Based on Monster Blood II. # Monster Blood Part 3: Based on Monster Blood III. # Monster Blood Part 4: Based on Monster Blood IV. # Fright Camp # Ghost Camp # Ghost Beach # Monster Blood for Breakfast! # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Chicken Chicken # The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock # Night in Terror Tower # Knight in Screaming Armor # Tick, Tock, You're Dead! # You're Plant Food! # Deep in the Jungle of Doom # Beware the Snowman # Holly Jolly Holiday # Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns # I'm Telling! # Attack of the Tattoo # The Mummy Walks # Diary of a Mad Mummy # I Want My Mummy! # Werewolf Skin # Earth Geeks Must Go! # Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Part 1 # Invasion of the Body Squeezers, Part 2 # Dr. Maniac VS Robby Schwartz # Here Comes The Shaggedy # The Barking Ghost # The Headless Ghost # The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # How I Learned to Fly # How I Got My Shrunken Head # How To Kill A Monster # You Can't Scare Me! # Go Eat Worms! # Ghost Scool # Jekyll and Heidi # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # I Am Your Evil Twin # Lost In Stinkeye Swamp # Zapped In Space # Danger Time # Shop 'Till You Drop...Dead! # Elevator to Nowhere # Escape from Camp Run-For-Your-Life # Don't Go To Sleep! # Scream of the Evil Genie # Please Don't Feed the Bears # Wanted: The Haunted Mask # Return to Terror Tower # Nutcracker Nightmare # Strained Peas # Revenge of the Body Squeezers # What's Cooking? # Curse of the Creeping Coffin # The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Category:Goosebumps Category:Animated TV Series